Media content is generally experienced by consumer via media devices such as computers, televisions, radios, and mobile electronics. Media content is frequently delivered by service providers, who send media content, such as television programming, radio, and video, directly to consumers for enjoyment at their physical location. Service providers also often provide access to the internet and to internet-based media content, such as websites, games, social networking, and virtual-reality applications. Consumer media content experiences can be affected by their sensory environment. Consumers frequently control media devices by way of user interfaces such as keyboards, touch pads, touch screens, mice, input devices, and voice recognition.